It all started with a simple Twister game
by Kirii-Chan
Summary: ...And ended up as a nightmare. For Ciel, at least. Crack!fic...?
1. The game begins!

...Wow. I actually managed to make a new story in a week?

Also, there's a vague scene there from another certain Anime I like~ I edited that scene a little and added it here~

**Disclaimer:**

I (sadly) still do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. /sad fangirl

**.x.x.x.**

It was a stormy night in London. Heavy rain splashed down the windows of the Phantomhive Manor, which was filled with loud chattering by it's awoken inhabitants.

Overall, the day seemed nice to relax for the Earl, but sadly, fate had other ideas in mind, such as leading the queen's suspicious spider, Alois Trancy to his not-really-humble mansion.

Why he came there you ask? He said that Claude, his butler somehow had gone crazy ('I swear! He was wearing a sexy French maid costume and shaking his hips while pole dancing! It was fucking hilarious, but I can't be unseen... /shudders') so he decided to temporarily leave his mansion and stay with his _dear_ Ciel.

Which is why he was confused in how they ended up having a game of Twister, and even bloody agreeing to play.

"Pray tell, how did I agree to play Twister with all of you?" The Earl asked in a confused (but almost *cough cough* cute *cough*) manner.

"W-well young master, you agreed to play Twister with me and Lord Alois in return of he not telling your fe-" His servant Maylene hesitantly replied, but was quickly cut off by her young master, who was now muttering about stupid spiders and damned butlers.

"Enough of that commotion! Let's start the game already!" The said queen's spider clapped his hands in what you would think to be a dancer preparing to Tango.

The game went by in a flash with Maylene as the spinner while Ciel and Alois were the competing players.

The game was nearing its end when fate decided to throw in a surprise attack on the unsuspecting said inhabitants of the mansion.

As Alois began to lose his balance, the young earl smiled in a very mischievous way as he thought that he was winning.

None suspected to have caught their ties in a knot though.

**.x.x.x.**

While god-knows what's happening in that _certain _room, Sebastian Michaelis, the ever-so-loyal (*cough* demon *cough*) butler of the earl began to move to the direction of the now ringing phone.

"My my, what is botchan asking from me at this **ungodly **hour of the night? Not that hours are godly."

Said butler was taken aback as he answered the phone.

"S-sebastian!" The demon recognized this as Maylene's voice.

"Young Master Ciel and Lord Alois ar-are..."

The phone at the other end was abruptly dropped.

...

...

"S-sebastian, help!"

"Oi Ciel! Stop squirming or I can't be _gentle_ with this!"

"O-ouch! _Take it out_!"

"Hey maid! Hang up that phone properly, dammit!"

"Ooooo~!"

...

...

That was all Sebastian needed to hear until the demon sprinted off in an incredible speed that would've put the Italians to shame.

**.x.x.x.**

"Botchan! Are you alright?" The butler said as he slammed the door only to be a few inches hitting Maylene's unconscious head.

"Why is there a shota happening at thi-"

...

...

"So it was just knotted ties?"

**.x.x.x.**

R&R pretty please~? Sorry if it sucks.

Oh, and if you managed to figure out which Anime the scene I'm talking about is from, tell me via PM and I'll give you an internet+cookie~ I wanted to offer an FF or Drawing but, I'm not quite good in making those yet. You can get one if you like though, once you figure out that Anime. |3


	2. Short Author's Note

Congratulations to Katana Miiruken for being the first to correctly guess which Anime the scene was from in the last chapter!

Since I promised to hand out a virtual cookie, well, here you go~ **http: / finneon - chan . deviantart . com / # / d4vrke1**

Please remove the spaces to see the image. I own it so, no copyright issues~

**.x.x.x.**

By the way, since some of you want me to write more, should I continue this story?

I have some ideas on mind. but I'm not really sure if you guys would like this to be a multichap.

After a review or two, I might decide since I wouldn't mind making more of this actually.

**Thank you for reading this Author's Note!**


End file.
